


On Saturday We Went For A Picnic [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: Backstory, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'On Saturday We Went For A Picnic' by El Staplador (elstaplador).</p><p> </p><p>Two intrepid picnickers return to retrieve their lost basket. It isn't quite how they left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Saturday We Went For A Picnic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Saturday We Went For A Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835818) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



 

 **Length:** 1min:23sec

 

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (2.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dl1bwpbbm8sxjl8/On_Saturday_We_Went_For_A_Picnic.mp3) or [audiobook (1.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wvh54tom51bsjhn/On_Saturday_We_Went_For_A_Picnic.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (2.5 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162015041201.zip) or [audiobook (1.8 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162015041202.zip)


End file.
